


That god damn 24 hours/那之后的24小时

by BostonAndSchwerin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I mean they both need a hug, Injury, M/M, Whump, obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonAndSchwerin/pseuds/BostonAndSchwerin
Summary: Having worked for CIA for more than ten years, Obi-Wan was always regarded as one of the most decent, experienced and organized agents. He was almost perfect, except for the fact he’d been keeping secrets from his young partner Anakin Skywalker, because he fucking loved him, and he didn’t need to be protected, and he couldn’t bear the loss of anyone, ever again.Anakin swore he just wanted to protect Obi-Wan, and he had a plan! But he couldn’t understand why only within 24 hours, now he was wounded and dizzy, about to lose the job, and lose Obi-Wan too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 【序】

**Author's Note:**

> My fav obikin fic so far XD, just love my boys sm

第四杯苏格兰威士忌喝到一半，他有些怨念地把杯子放回面前的桌子上，但放的力度过大，玻璃杯有些失控地砸向水晶台面，制造出不小的一声响。  
  
但没人因此望过来，声乐场所，再大的声音也会被背景音乐遮盖过去。  
  
出任务之前他没能料想到今晚他会需要如此剂量的酒精，因此过少摄入的晚餐不抵辛辣的威士忌，他的胃也因此开始灼烧绞痛。  
  
苏格兰威士忌，他家乡的酒，往常会给他带来平和与安稳，疗慰他搬到纽约25年来所攒下的乡愁，今天却出奇的不顶用，越喝越多，却只是火上浇油。  
  
Obi-wan挫败的抓了一把头发，深吸一口气，他将目光重新锁定在五米之外的水床上，他所有烦躁情绪的罪魁祸首，Anakin Skywalker，正大字型的躺在床的正中间，慵懒闲适，左右手各揽一个金发美女，歪着头听其中一位讲着她的故事，偶尔随她的顿挫配合地笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，金色睫毛在镁光灯下闪闪煽动。  
  
他的唯一任务搭档，两天前才跟他告白过的22岁cia探员Anakin Skywalker，平日对女人的态度寡淡清冷，素来的形象大大咧咧又风风火火，却在今时今日把汗衫换成了丝质衬衣，又将凌乱的发卷向后绑成一小撮马尾，这让他这位本身就顶着惊艳整个中央情报局的脸的搭档在踏进酒吧的第一秒就成了焦点，迅速引来一堆女性侍者的示好。  
  
虽说这一切刚好是按照计划来的没错...  
  
Anakin挺身坐了起来，将他右手抱着的甜心可人儿又拉近了一点，双手捧起她的脸吻了上去，画面开始变得缠绵又色情。  
  
Obi-wan在他反应过来之前举起了手，几秒内他所熟悉的男性服务者Owen走了过来，低头问他需要些什么。  
  
“再来一杯绝对伏特加吧。”他说，挥手将小费自觉地掖进了Owen的手里。  
  
分神的同时，他感到裤子口袋里的手机一阵震动，拿出手机摁亮屏幕，短信发件人显示Anakin Skywalker，他下意识地抬起头，不远处他的搭档兼暧昧对象仍然在激吻他怀里的女人，他看不出这人什么时候居然可以腾出手来发给他一条短信。  
  
【Yvonne Marian Hunt, tel: 646-539-8020】  
  
他们正在调查的案子的唯一有效证人，Anakin在进来的20分钟之内搞到了她的电话。  
  
总归是有能力的，却因此而嚣张而反叛，成长的太快，就喜欢专门做他禁止他做的事。  
  
这就说回了他今晚生气的根本原因，大度而专业的cia高级探员Obi-wan Kenobi，并不会因为自己的暧昧对象为任务出卖色相而感到气滞烦闷，肠胃绞痛翻滚，他生气的，是这位22岁的男孩不管做什么都太过认真执拗，喜欢往最危险的地方闯，还总像是带着不怕死的疯狂觉悟。  
  
他将已读信息的一栏打开，上一条信息来自18分钟前，他们刚刚走进酒吧，他的Anakin刚刚被近乎一大半的人侧目的时候。  
  
发件人来自他们共同的同事，拥有更高机密权限的Mace Windu。  
  
【Skywalker今天下午调了案件资料拿走，档案编号No.92373，案件关联人Darth Maul。】

-tbc-


	2. 【上】

他与Obi-wan的第一次见面实在算不上和气。

那时他刚刚完成入职以来最艰难也仿真效果最高的模拟测试，无领导拆弹，在纽约已然报废的工厂大楼里进行，他穿着厚重闷热的防爆服，防爆服里，他的胳膊上还吊着几个高科技仪器，方便那些舒舒服服坐在空调屋子里，监视器后面的考官检测观察他的生命体征。

最后一根线剪断的时候，他看见爆裂物的倒计时显示器停在了两分16秒。

“Case Closed。”他宣布，有些艰难的将防护头盔摘了下来。他呼吸起伏，额头上沁着细密的汗，头发湿哒哒地贴着脸。

“Skyguy，你他妈真酷！”Ahsoka愉快地从楼下跑上来，手里拿着冰镇的能量饮料。打开瓶盖，她踮起脚尖直接喂他喝了几口。

一周前，Ahsoka做过同样的测试，未能如愿通过。但她知道防爆服有多重，他的手几乎抬不起来。

事实上，近三个月的拆弹测试，他是唯一通过的一个。

这解释了为什么近乎所有的同期特工全都陆续跑了上来，朝他鼓掌又吹口哨。

“总体还算流畅，但如果你能少犹豫一点，你还能把倒计时控制在三分钟以上...”

Anakin不自觉地哼了一声。

说话的是Mace Windu，Anakin的直属上司，似乎总是看他不顺眼，说话带刺又吹毛求疵。而且很爱瞪他，没有歧视成分，但他惊讶于黑人的眼白居然可以这么大。

而且这次Windu并不是一个人来找茬，跟着他上楼的还有一个白人男子，个头不算太高，有金色的头发和细密胡须，耸拉着头的关系他根本看不清他的脸。

但反正就是没什么生气的样子。

“不过既然你通过了全部的考试...”Windu清了清嗓子：“恭喜你成为这届学员里最快开始执行特勤任务的特工，以及让我介绍...”他高大的黑人长官往旁边挪了挪，将后面的男人完全暴露在他的视线里：“Agent Kenobi，你今后的搭档。”

叫Kenobi的男人循声抬起头，率先伸出了手：

“今后请多关照，Anakin。”

说得好像已经和他很熟了一样。

其实仔细与男人对视，他才发现Kenobi有非常好看的眼睛，清明坦荡，看起来温柔又善意，不太像特工，反倒像是那种可以在大学里教书育人的类型。事实上Kenobi长得很好看，他应该抬起头来，并且多笑笑，Anakin这样想着，因为在一片庆祝的气氛里，不管这位新搭档的脸有多帅，这个严肃死板的表情都足够让他烦闷又火大。

“但他这表情是怎么回事？”他听见自己这样问，他仍然在盯着Kenobi，话却是问给他的上司的：“像是死了爹一样。”

他本不想挑衅，他控制不住。

可话在抛出口的瞬间空气就凝固了，Anakin感觉得到。Windu的脸瞬间垮了下去，而Kenobi，像是被什么刺激了一样，他看着他的眼神突然戒备又充满疼痛。

这倒让他看起来像个特工人员了。

转眼间气氛僵持，在场所有人都知趣地噤了声...

那双蓝眼睛现在有点泛红，最终Anakin错开了视线，怕是自己无意为之却真的说中了什么。

“Kenobi探员的搭档Qui-Gon Jinn在前天和Sith集团的混战中牺牲了...”Windu神情严肃，声音低沉，没有平日里故意找茬的意味，那让他听起来显得语重心长：“你该道个歉，Skywalker。”

他闭上眼，在心里骂了一声。

然后他吃力地抬起了胳膊，衣服太过于重，但他扬扬下颌，勉力将动作一气呵成，隔着厚实的手套握住了Kenobi的手：

“对于Agent Jinn的事情我很遗憾...”

他听见Windu再次清起了嗓子，“Kenobi探员有很多值得你学习的地方，资历长你十倍，擅长谈判与反侦察，也精通法语和西语...”

“姿态放低点，年轻人。”

“Loud and clear, Sir。”他皮笑肉不笑，仍然没有转过头去直视Windu，又顺便加重了手的握力：“那还请多多指教了，Master Kenobi。”

虽然他真的不知道那些小语种能有什么用。

\--

“我...想要...针，针和...线。”他用手比划着缝衣服的动作，“像这样，针...和线。”

面前的白胡子老头随着他的动作移动眼球，仍旧是没能明白，像看耍猴一样看着他的表演。

他来之前并不知道墨西哥人的英语这么不普及，或者说，至少在墨西哥城市郊，街巷里不起眼的杂货铺的古稀店主，并不能听懂除却基本问好之外的一句英语。

墨西哥，官方语言西班牙语。

他双手颤抖，在谷歌翻译里输入了关键词后，将屏幕转给白胡子老头看。

10秒之后，他拿到了针和线。

Anakin将他偷来的绿皮吉普车停在了人迹罕至的幽深巷道里。

三步并作两步的爬上了车顶，他单手脱掉自己的T恤，感谢即使在11月份，墨西哥城也因为它的地理位置而温暖干燥。

但风沙挺大，天空黄黄的，他不喜欢沙子也不喜欢这种颜色。

没空想这些无关痛痒的事，他从裤兜里掏出了刚买的针和线，仍旧双手颤抖，让他在把线穿进针孔的简单任务里浪费了不少时间。

深吸一口气，他拧开身旁的威士忌酒瓶，仰头灌下一大口苏格兰威士忌。

放下瓶子的几乎同时，他咬牙将手里的针穿过左肩的皮肉，瞬间的剧痛让他忍不住呻吟出声，一鼓作气，他扎了第二下...

12小时前，他和Obi-wan在酒吧后门不欢而散；11小时前，Ahsoka告诉他Obi-wan接了人质救援任务，请了一天的假；10小时前，他查到Darth Maul人在墨西哥首都有据点，他当机立断买了最近的往返机票；两小时前，他一个人端平了那个据点，把Darth Maul和他的五个亲信一起揍进了ICU。

为了Obi-wan，为了他未曾打过照面的Agent Jinn，为了那之后Obi-wan收到的所有恐吓信，也为了昨天的争吵。他在揍人的时候发现自己有点怨念，毕竟是因为Darth Maul才害他和Obi-wan吵起来的。

他在三天前才刚告了白的。

1小时前，Anakin用他们的手机给自己的cia同事发送了据点的信息和ICU的医院地址。然后他拖着一身伤，在医院停车场晕晕乎乎地偷走了一辆吉普车。

其实大多数的伤都不算严重，只是在搏斗中他的肩膀被Maul砍了一刀，伤口又长又深，连衣服的布料也跟着绞了进去，使得他现在必须边把零碎的布料捡出来，边用针把伤口缝上。为了避免引起麻烦他放弃去买麻醉药和止痛药，因此每一针都是钻心的疼痛。

第八针之后他在末尾处小心的系了个结，那伤口被他缝的丑的要死，但不再流血，他觉得紧绷的神经松缓了一点。

而后他闭上了眼睛。

Anakin甚至觉得自己的意识就那么跟着断了几秒，因为当他再次睁开眼时，他看到面前一个仰着头观察他的小女孩。

莫约六七岁而已，显然不是什么危险人物。

“你身上都是血，”她奶声奶气地指出，语言是英语：“你要死了吗？”

Anakin没忍住笑出来。

“是西红柿酱，小鬼。”他停顿，“墨西哥人的一种节日，庆祝方式是把西红柿砍在别人身上...”

似乎不是他胡编，是真有这种节日来着，Anakin错乱的想着，好像以前依稀在电视里看过...

巷道的另一头，女人的呼喊声打断了他的分神，女孩儿应声偏过头去。

“去找你的妈妈吧，小鬼。”他发现自己的语气有说不出的柔和：“别让她太担心，也别好奇心太强了...”

他看着母女二人的身影消失在巷道尽头，莫名牵动起一些回忆，他不愿意细想，只是叹了口气，跳下吉普车，赤裸着上身爬回驾驶座。

他还有剩下的一个小时供他把车开到机场，坐上返回纽约的飞机，一切顺利的话，他会在Obi-wan发现一切之前回到自己的公寓里，装作什么也没发生过。

苏格兰威士忌只剩下一个瓶底，他看了一眼琥珀色的酒液，心一狠将酒尽数倒在了受伤的肩膀上。

错误的消毒方法。

“苏格兰威士忌，又甜又辣的，有家乡的味道，但说实话纽约市面上卖的还是没有我家自制的好喝...”不久之前，Obi-wan这样跟他说，当时他的搭档有些微醺，脸红的趴在东河河畔的栏杆上，表情慵懒：“...有机会去我的家乡尝尝看吧，Anakin，是我最喜欢的酒了。”

可他不喜欢。

这酒又甜又辣，把他的伤口弄得很疼...

*

*

*

“你喝了不少的酒...”

酒吧后门的台阶上，Anakin靠着他坐下来。

“四杯威士忌，一杯伏特加，一杯奶油啤酒，在27分钟之内。”

“很不错的观察力...”他恹恹地附和：“有鉴于你刚才十分的...”他停顿，试图找到一个合适的形容词：“...occupied。”

他的搭档冲他翻了个白眼。

从口袋里摸出烟，像任何一个会在曼哈顿放荡风流的年轻男孩一样，Anakin歪着头点烟的动作熟练而轻佻，并因此凸显出他的下颌线与喉结，所有女孩都会喜欢这个，Obi-wan心情错杂的想着。

“我以为你们让我来正是因为你们觉得我可以最快搞到有效信息...”Anakin抽了一口烟，星星火光随他的呼吸明灭：“嗯...你知道的，以刚才那种方式。”

陈述事实而已，Obi-wan不会否认或辩解，而Anakin的语调里也没有什么傲慢成分，不带有感情的，就像是几分钟前Anakin和他的女伴在缠绵的吻里也伸了舌头，都不带有感情的。

但Obi-wan还是觉得不舒服，心里和胃里都是。

等等，他是不是又搞错重点了？

恍惚间Anakin朝他递过来一张方巾纸，上面的圆珠笔迹潦草却可以辨认，精确到门牌号的一个地址，纽约曼哈顿哈林区。

“Yvonne Hunt现在还住在这儿，和其他两位与案件无关的室友一起，三位都在红灯区工作。”

直到三周前她遇到犯罪嫌疑人，被侵害，被毒打，带着屈辱的伤与绝望辞掉了工作。

Obi-wan在心里补充完了这句话，他发现自己的左手下意识的握紧了拳头。

“谢谢。”他接过方巾，就着光线用手机拍照，将住址与刚才的联系方式一起发给了Cody。

把烟掐灭，安安静静地等他发完短信，Anakin才缓缓开口：

“现在，Obi-wan，告诉我你在生气什么。”

出色的特工也都精于察言观色，他手头一滞。

“我没有...”

“得了吧，从刚才开始，你看我的眼神都像是要杀了我。”

开玩笑的句子，却是谨慎的语气，他的Anakin太过聪明，又怎么会猜不出他的想法。

叹气，“我猜你知道我为什么生气Anakin。”

为什么动92373的资料，为什么好奇Darth Maul，为什么就不能好好地，安安稳稳地，呆在他的眼皮底下和可以守护的范围之内呢？

Anakin盯了他一会儿，终于，有了点开诚布公的丧气。

“我叫Ahsoka删了我的访问记录了...”

“...但那小丫头忘了抹掉资料室的监控，而好巧不巧Mace Windu看到了那段监控，然后他动用了我们都没有达到的访问权限，将Tano删掉的记录还原了回来...”

冷风吹得他头疼，他用食指揉了揉太阳穴，用力吸了一口纽约11月的冷空气：

“现在换你告诉我，你要拿那份资料干什么。”

“我在你公寓看到恐吓信Obi-wan...”

“...总共有十几封，Sith集团从没有打算放过你，而我竟然从来没有听你说过！”

有可以察觉的怒意，被隐瞒事实的受伤，Anakin闭上眼睛深呼吸：“我以为我对你来说有点意义。”

这正是他隐瞒这些的原因。

失去太多了，他已经。Anakin是他仅剩下的，又刚好是他爱过的人里最爱涉险最恋战的，所以他把一些潜在的危险小心的包裹好，尽力藏在他的男孩嗅不到的地方，可百密终有一疏，和Anakin拥吻进入他的公寓的时候，他甜蜜而混乱，竟就忘了自己的小秘密被他大大方方地摊在写字台上。

“你知道又能怎么办呢？”他有些有气无力，规避了那个“有点意义”的问题：“赶到Maul的藏身处，杀了他去终结这一切吗？”

紧随其后的沉默让他慌了神，默认的表现，他不敢相信Anakin真的这么想过。

“如果是为了保护你的话，”Anakin站起来，将头上的头绳扯下，随那些不听话的细软发卷摆脱禁锢，他熟悉的Anakin出现在他的视线里。男孩背起挎包，羽绒服的拉链拉到尽头，让丝质衬衫不再可见，“如果是为了你...”他又重复了一次，听起来还是有点受伤，但没多说什么便转身悻悻地转身走了。

留下他一个人困惑的吹着冷风...

但不慌而散的烦闷情绪并没有困扰他太久，1分钟后，他接到了来自Cody的电话，从工作专用的那只手机。

Yvonne Hunt被确认绑架。

\--

Obi-wan将自己甩进了副驾驶座位，用手用力的带上了车门。Cody无奈的笑起来。

“我的车子很无辜啊老大。”

他被提醒才想起自己因为要避免酒驾正坐在别人的车里，Cody用上个月一整个月的工资改装的宝马跑车，他有些心虚和抱歉。

“原谅我Cody，”用手搓了一把脸，车子正驶向哈林区：“加班的怨念，刚才没能控制住。”

Cody继续没眼力见的哈哈大笑。

“是因为和Skywalker吵了架吧？”

哪壶不开提哪壶，Obi-wan翻了个白眼，不过说起来...

“又是你那个线人的小报告？非常多管闲事了，你回来告诉他，下次我再去那里做任务时叫他别盯着我一直看，盯出来个洞之前我的身份早就暴露干净了。”

还是烦躁地想要把车砸了。

“Owen是个新手，热情比较高，好奇心也是。”

他点点头默认，没再说话。

“我听说是Skywalker在20分钟内搞到了证人的信息，有用的小伙子，没有什么不擅长的。”Cody的语气里充满那种对于后生可畏的称赞：“都成了整个中情局的大众情人了，那些女便衣天天对他眉来眼去的，可这小子似乎只喜欢你啊...”

哦不，他现在不想聊这个。

伸手做了个暂停的手势，Cody知趣地住了嘴，将注意力重新集中到路况上，Obi-wan松了口气。

专业性正在命令他把头脑中的混乱想法清空，他们正在解救被绑架证人的路上 - Anakin加班查到并锁定的证人 - 能不能把那个为非作歹的混蛋抓进牢里，也就在此一举了。

低头检查他的配枪，他听见Cody打开了雨刷器。

“Bad luck啊Obi。”

雨在转瞬之间变得狂烈。

他倒是突然有点释怀的笑了：“怕什么，我们在最坏的运气里求生也不是第一回了。”

车停在了他们锁定好的街区，Obi-wan感激的发现自己已经全然酒醒。

“后援部队赶来需要多长时间？”

“十五分钟。”

意味着他们“最坏的运气”只会持续15分钟而已。

他敲了敲耳麦，收讯良好。

“把你的霰弹枪上满膛吧兄弟。”Obi-wan听见自己命令道，他难掩笑意，语气又镇定又兴奋。

“我们去会会那帮混蛋。”

-tbc-


	3. 【中】

Obi-wan是所有人中最爱他的工作的。  
  
有一百分的热情，投入地尽致，足够享受过程。  
  
那时他们参与了一项难度并不高的卧底任务，在莫斯科的赌场，目标是偷走一张存有俄罗斯证券大亨操控股市证据的芯片。  
  
他没想到Obi-wan竟然穿着花里胡哨的衬衫混进了百家乐的赌桌，有够炫耀技巧的将赌注扔进了下注盘的中心。  
  
“非常令人印象深刻，我以为我们的行事风格是尽量掩人耳目...”他压低声音，咬牙切齿的说。  
  
“装得高调阔绰也是掩人耳目的一种...你知道钢铁侠也是这么扔赌注的吗？”  
  
Anakin绝望地摇了摇头。  
  
“你看上去有点烦躁，帅哥。”  
  
深色长裙的金发美女坐在了他的吧台前，“以前没见过你，新来的？不是俄罗斯人吧？”  
  
他被迫将注意力从远处的赌桌转回眼前，今天他的角色是新来的调酒师。  
  
“加拿大人，现在北美洲不好混了...”唇角带笑，Anakin抓起女人的手，在她的手背落下一吻：“我该为你带来点什么呢？”  
  
“你的脸在哪里都很好混...”女人托起腮，语气暧昧，“salty dog，如果可以的话。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
  
在凿冰球的过程中，他听到耳机里一声堪称震撼的欢呼，远处Obi-wan开始兴奋地往怀里揽赌注。  
  
“看在上帝的份上Obi-wan，我要被你震聋了。”  
  
他苛责的对象根本没来得及理他，Anakin把冰球凿出一个窟窿。  
  
“原谅我的技巧生疏，附加Dry Martini表示我的歉意。”他将两杯鸡尾酒一起推到女人面前。  
  
  
“谢谢。”  
“我也要一杯Dry Martini！”  
  
两个声音交杂汇入耳中，现在在他前面，Obi-wan抱着一堆筹码半瘫在吧台前，脸色通红像是喝醉了酒，连说话也有些含糊。  
  
计划之外的部分，他有些怔愣，没能搞懂局面。  
  
“酒保都像你这么帅吗？”说话的仍是Obi-wan，似乎还想得到复议的样子，他拍拍身边的女人：“他可真帅，是不是？”  
  
“如果今天你要和我们其中一个上床的话，你会选谁呢？”  
  
Obi-wan柔情蜜意地问，不是问女人，而是在问他。  
  
Anakin停下了手中的动作，不可置信的看着他的搭档。  
  
  
金发美女明显是受到了冒犯，她瞪了眼Obi-wan，随后视线锁定Anakin，像是也在好奇问题的答案。  
  
太过夸张的展开了。  
  
“你。”他实在不明白是什么情况，但他选择说了实话。  
  
因过分的坦诚烧得耳根通红，眼前的Obi-wan势在必得的笑起来：  
  
“我就知道！你喜欢男人！”他愉悦地拍了下桌子，炫耀地向身边的美女扬扬下巴，“对不起，他是我的了。”  
  
然后Obi-wan站起来，一把拉过他的手，将他带出了吧台，朝赌场最隐蔽的角落走去...  
  
  
“你他妈到底在干什么，Obi-wan...”  
  
没来得及骂痛快，身前的搭档就勾住他的脖子，狠狠地吻了过来。  
  
瞬间大脑短路，他不知道怎么回应，而期间Obi-wan伸了舌头，将一个小拇指指甲大小的金属薄片送进了他的嘴里。  
  
原来是任务早就完成的讯号。  
  
  
松开他时，Obi-wan的眼中不再有朦胧的醉意，望向他的神情坚韧又自信。  
  
“现在，Anakin，在我用筹码兑换现金的时候，你愿意先去停车场把车开过来等我吗？”  
  
\--  
  
“先生...”  
  
他在剧烈的颠簸中睁开眼睛。  
  
“...请将安全带扣好，座椅椅背调直。”  
  
头脑混沌，他迷茫地看着面前的空乘小姐，对方竟然变得有些脸红。  
  
“由于纽约目前在下暴雨，我们收到塔台通知，飞机将在纽约上空盘旋，等待合适时间降落...”  
  
空乘好脾气地解释着，主动帮他调直了座椅，又给他递来一杯水。  
  
  
哦对，墨西哥城到纽约的航班，他竟然一觉睡了五个小时。  
  
Anakin下意识用左手去接水杯，动作牵扯到肩膀的伤口，他哼了一声，紧紧咬住下唇。  
  
总归是错误的急救手法，现在他的肩膀又疼又肿。  
  
“谢谢。”他换了只手。  
  
  
纽约时间下午6:15分，他的飞机因为暴雨而没办法降落，而他除了坐在这里，感受因每下颠簸造成的疼痛之外，什么也做不了。  
  
然后他发现自己疯狂地想念Obi-wan，疼痛果真让人脆弱，他开始后悔昨天的争吵，他现在只想抱抱Obi-wan，在他的怀里好好睡一觉。  
  
也不知道Obi-wan的救援行动有没有因为天气受到影响，Yvonne Hunt的案子比想象中的复杂，阐述犯人身份的报告里他看似无意地略掉了一些背景信息，却是案子能否解决的关键，即使他相信Obi-wan总会做出正确的抉择。  
  
毕竟他的搭档是他们之中最热爱工作的一个，最为正义的一个。  
  
  
机舱内的温度很低，航空公司给的毯子不够御寒。  
  
他又往里缩了缩，眼皮沉重，而眼前阴霾的纽约城逐渐晕开，和他混乱烦闷的情绪一起，变得模糊起来。  
  
他在颠簸中再次睡了过去。  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
“Anakin...”  
  
没有回应，他满脸黑线。  
  
“你不会睡着了吧？”  
  
耳机里传来哼笑，“怎么可能...”  
  
那种放松和愉悦像是天生的资本，他气不打一处来，猛地回头，冲着5点钟方向摩天大楼34层的位置，Obi-wan比了个中指。  
  
在那里架着狙击枪的Anakin，透过瞄准镜头，指定看得到的。  
  
  
放下手，他气鼓鼓地重新整理起衣服，“你今天的任务还记得清楚吧？”  
  
“等那混蛋出来，狙击限制他的行动力，方便你们逮捕...”耳机里的男孩听起来像是被抽查作业的学生，语气不情不愿的：“可真够无聊的...”  
  
Obi-wan不可抑制的笑出来。  
  
“...但你眼睛真蓝，老天，你知道这镜头有多高清吗？”  
  
永远没轻没重，思维跳跃的小子，他疯了才会在请求临时增援的时候写上Anakin的名字。  
  
明明是他自己的案子，明明不需要搭档，他不知道为什么Anakin也在场的认知就会让他更心安一点。  
  
习惯会带来依赖，终而有了感情上的托付，麻烦的牵扯...  
  
“脸红也看得见的...”不依不饶的，耳机里传来愉快的声音。  
  
他觉得自己完蛋了。  
  
  
“他快出来了，Anakin，做好准备...”Obi-wan咬下唇，闪身进入建筑物遮蔽的阴影里，他希望Anakin从这里看不见他的眼睛或他的脸了。  
  
“跟我说说这个案子吧，Obi-wan。”  
  
谢天谢地，Anakin主动换了话题。  
  
“是白领犯罪，和裁员有关，16日早上犯人进入公司持刀捅伤十几位员工，致死三位...”他的精神再次紧绷起来...

“可真是个混蛋了...”  
  
“是啊，Anakin，是啊。”  
  
“那让他跪着谢罪吧。”  
  
话音刚落，他瞥见一颗子弹从视线中穿过，贯穿身后男人的右侧膝盖，来人高声咒骂却失去平衡，吃痛的跪倒在地上。  
  
他眼疾手快地冲出来，手握成拳击中男人的下颌，在犯人反应过来之前，他用左手肘压着男人的肩膀，右手单手为他铐上手铐。  
  
“中央情报局，”他喘着粗气，抹了一把头发：“你被逮捕了。”  
  
  
转瞬结束的行动，他看着手下将犯人压进警车，在逐渐平息的心跳声中转头回望向5点钟的摩天大楼。  
  
他不想承认，当时一瞬间的走神，他没有听见犯人靠近的脚步声。  
  
如果没有Anakin的话...  
  
“谢谢...”Obi-wan敲敲耳机。  
  
“你知道你永远可以把背后留给我...”避重就轻般的，Anakin没有挑明什么，隔着耳机，他听见他的搭档在收狙击枪，动作干脆利落。  
  
“我会保护你的。”  
  
\--  
  
“我们会保护你的。”  
  
“你现在很安全...”Obi-wan看了眼Cody，冲他点点头；Cody踩下油门，将车驶离他们刚才混战的街区。  
  
纽约竟然又在下雨了。  
  
和15个小时前的那场暴雨一样猛烈，雨水噼里啪啦地打在车前窗，而车内气氛压抑，后座他们刚刚解救出来的少女明显惊魂未定，只是沉默的低着头，双手彼此握紧，红色指甲嵌进皮肉里。  
  
“后续案件应该会交给联邦调查局，那只意味着问你问题的会换一拨人，但我保证，你会很安全，你只需要把所有Trent Jones对你做过的事一五一十地说出来...”  
  
“事情结束后，你会得到一个假身份和一笔钱，然后你可以在随便你喜欢的地方开始无论你怎样规划的新人生。”  
  
Obi-wan听见自己这样说，语气笃定，充满信服力。  
  
  
远超过他预估的，持续了十四个小时的恶战几乎消耗了他全部的体力与精神，为了保护人质的安全，他们所擅长的突击行动被拉长成无尽的妥协与谈判，从此牵扯出的利益集团与中情局上层交好，让他们的解救变相成孤军一注的逆风行为，他事先完全没能料想到的。  
  
但也许Anakin在之前调查到了这一步，调查到却在他面前隐瞒了真相。全然的绝对正义者，曾经让犯人跪在他面前的Anakin，又怎么会怕和政府对着干呢...  
  
他是真的开始头痛了。  
  
才想起来用毛巾去擦他淋湿的头发，1个小时前，他看着几个同事被送上救护车，因他下令进攻才会受伤的同事们。那之后他将还困在椅子上但安然无恙的Hunt小姐松绑带回到Cody车上，打了几十个电话，擅用职权把案子移交给了联邦调查局。  
  
他的作风开始变得像Anakin，太过叛逆了，他想。  
  
  
“谢谢你，谢谢你们...”声音很轻，但少女终于抬起头，逐渐放松下来，扯出一个微笑。  
  
足够了。  
  
Obi-wan也笑起来。Cody开朗地说着不客气，车里的暖风像是终于开始运作，烘在他渐干的发梢上很舒服。他觉得有点困意袭来，才想起上次好好睡觉是30几个小时前的事。  
  
总有一天，他会为嫉妒Anakin的绝对正义付出代价的。  
  
“还是把她送到调查局的医院去检查一下，我让Rex去那里交接...”他将副驾的座椅调低了一点，闭上双眼，缓缓吐出一口气：“我先睡一会儿...”  
  
  
总是不随愿的，几秒之后，他裤子口袋里的手机嗡嗡响起来。  
  
是他显然最不想接通的Mace Windu的电话。  
  
“Sir...”  
  
“Kenobi...”他听见Mace在电话那头叹气：“我们几小时前接到举报，Darth Maul和他的亲信被人发现在墨西哥城的考德雷医疗中心...”  
  
他的心脏停滞了一秒。  
  
“...一开始我们认为是假消息，但现在局里的人去确认过了，一共六位，都在重症病房...”  
  
停顿，“...现在初步估计是因为墨西哥古巴的境内黑帮结怨...”  
  
...不。  
  
Obi-wan用手捂住嘴。  
  
不，不是的...  
  
黑帮混战，哪有结束后好心送到医院的道理。  
  
黑帮混战，需要人头点地，避开视线，又怎么会轻易走漏风声，像是巴不得让美国政府知道。  
  
老天...  
  
“但不管怎么样，Kenobi，也许这次我们会一举歼灭sith集团了...”Mace的语气里有些难掩的兴奋：“不敢相信居然等了这么久...”  
  
Cody察觉到他的异常，有些担心的看过来。  
  
但他顾不得Cody也听不进Mace的话，匆忙地挂掉电话，他发现自己的手止不住的颤抖。  
  
Obi-wan跟着拨通了另外一个号码。  
  
“Master Kenobi！”  
  
“Ahsoka你老大在局里吗？”  
  
等不及验证的，  
  
他最害怕的事，有关最坏的设想...  
  
“Skyguy？不，他不是请假了吗？”一阵沉默，他听见活泼的女探员低声咒骂了一句：“嗯...还是说，他没请假啊？”  
  
Obi-wan绝望地闭上了眼。  
  
“Ahsoka，我需要你骇进肯尼迪机场的信息网，告诉我最近一班墨西哥城飞纽约的航班号...”

他听见自己命令，  
  
“以及他妈的Anakin Skywalker在不在乘客名单里面。”  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
如果他的今天还能更糟一点的话...  
  
Anakin在心底骂了一声。  
  
现在他的面前横堵着三位海关工作人员，正在试图向他解释为什么他最早下了飞机却成了最晚入境的一个。  
  
机场的灯光有些强得刺眼，他烦闷地皱起眉，想要尽力听清楚那些海关向他说明的情况，也许是他们咬字含糊，又或许是他的耳朵出了问题，那些声音听起来夹杂着噪音又断断续续；但他依稀听明白了，问题出在入境检疫的时候他的体温超过103°F，被怀疑从墨西哥携带了什么传染病的病毒，需要去医务中心做些必要的检查。  
  
“先生们，我理解你们的工作需要，但是...”他叹了一口气，将受伤肩膀那侧的衣服领口扯开一半，过程中布料对伤口的摩擦让他痛得一激灵，冷汗顺着鼻尖滴下来：“我没有生病，只是我的伤口有点发炎...”  
  
他并非不想要配合，他只是太累了并急切地想要睡一觉，他不懂为什么平日里如此正常的事情放到今天就变得困难重重。  
  
但体力透支和高烧并不能帮上他的忙，Anakin话音刚落就意识到了自己的失误，他肩膀上蹩脚的缝针显然比携带病毒更加情节严重和可疑，而面前的几位海关也当即察觉到了异常，他们开始低声交谈起来，神情严肃又充满戒备。Anakin的心跟着沉了下去。  
  
明明都撑到最后了，如果在这里搞砸的话...  
  
“Mr. Skywalker，恐怕你必须跟我们走一趟。”  
  
片刻的讨论后，领头的黑人海关得出结论，他甚至上前一步抬手拽住了Anakin受伤的那只胳膊，力道野蛮，对待他的态度像是警惕潜在的恐怖分子。  
  
他在剧痛的拉扯里埋怨自己为什么这么蠢，他应该在说话之前动动烧坏的脑子想个更好的借口，或者他应该至少带着他的证件，然后把它甩在他们的鼻子前面，告诉他们他是职位更高的政府执法人员。  
  
然后他看见自己未被控制的那只手握紧了拳头，先于大脑下达的合理命令，朝着黑人海关的脸招呼过去...  
  
“Anakin！”  
  
他的手停在了半空。  
  
根本不用辨认是谁，Anakin猛地偏过头，几米之外，站着看起来是一路跑进来所以有些呼吸急促的Obi-wan，但也许是因为生气，因为他的搭档此刻的表情很不好，他看上去也累的够呛，而且虽然上衣平整而体面，但裤脚却不停的滴着水...纽约真的下了很大的雨。  
  
Obi-wan走过来的时候狠狠瞪了他一眼，随后转向旁边的三位海关，神情一下子变得柔和坦荡：“先生们，请容我自我介绍一下...”  
  
他们声音又小了下去，在他面前，却把他隔离在外的交谈起来。  
  
Obi-wan是最好的谈判者，这点他见识过很多次；Obi-wan特地出现在这里是为了帮他解围，所以他会想办法带他回家。Anakin发觉自己如释重负的笑了出来，即使他眼前的画面开始变得像罩了玻璃罩子那样模糊不清，他也看到Obi-wan像他想象的那样把他和自己的证件双双甩在了他们的鼻子前面，成功让那些海关窘迫地面面相觑，他们齐刷刷向他看过来，又低头看看Obi-wan手里的证件，不可置信的反复确认之后，领头的黑人海关拿出手机拨了通电话。  
  
两分钟后他们在一声令下从Anakin的面前撤开，将盖了章的护照交回他的手上，他看着Obi-wan冲这边走过来。  
  
终于结束了。  
  
  
恍惚间Obi-wan已经站到他的眼前，脸色阴沉，充满怒意。  
  
“说说我该拿你怎么办...”  
  
其实他也不知道，其实他想让Obi-wan小点声，毕竟当着别人的面在公共场合被训也挺丢人的，但Obi-wan后面在说什么他听不太清了。  
  
放松戒备的坏处，那些被他忽视隐藏了一天的疼痛尽数反噬出来，疼得他头晕目眩，几乎站不直。  
  
而灯光又真的太刺眼了...  
  
“...Anakin...”  
  
“...老天，你听得到我说话吗？”  
  
Obi-wan在十二点钟方向，意味着正前方是最为安全的，他知道自己在估计着什么。困顿的，他抬手去够Obi-wan的衣服，没能够到，他一头栽倒下去。  
  
在彻底失去意识之前，他知道Obi-wan冲过来抱住了他，焦急地喊着他的名字拍他的脸，那让他竟然有些心酸的得意，猜想大概他的搭档也没太生他的气吧。  
  
他想安慰Obi-wan说他没事，他只是有点想睡，而刚好Obi-wan的怀抱比他刚才坐了几个小时的飞机座椅舒服很多；他等不急告诉他你安全了，从此去他的恐吓信和sith集团，他们不会再伤害你了；他还想为昨天的事郑重其事地道歉，也抬手回抱下Obi-wan，求他再抱他紧一点，他实在冷得发抖……  
  
但思绪却不受控制，断在了那一刻。  
  
  
-tbc-


	4. 【下】

是怎么爱上Obi-wan的呢？

莫斯科赌场的后门，他将他们借来的跑车停在门口，那个由接吻传递的金属芯片安然躺在他的口袋里，任务成功的表现，情欲的证据，他因等待而焦灼，手指一下下地敲击着方向盘...

他身上被Obi-wan抚摸过的地方仍旧滚烫灼烧，从后颈蔓延到耳根；他的搭档偷取芯片的动作想必流畅迅速，他没看见，赌场的其他人也没看见，因此将芯片通过某种方式转交给他并不是因为引起怀疑脱身乏术的必要之举，调情和接吻都不是必要之举...

Obi-wan想要这么做。

他因为全新的认知而头昏脑胀，大概愣怔了两秒才听到有人在黑暗中敲他的车窗，然后在他的注视下，那个让他困惑不解的主人公大方豪迈地爬上了车，神情轻松惬意。

“去红场吧，Anakin。”

踩下油门的瞬间，他听见Obi-wan这样建议着...

11月的俄罗斯，有近乎没天光的漫长夜晚，他跟着Obi-wan下车，半张脸都缩在外套里，随每次呼吸吐出成团白气。

“嘿，你不冷吗？”他快要被冻死了。

“冷啊，所以...”随意应和着，他看见Obi-wan走向一个买纪念品的小摊位，和因为寒冬天气而双颊通红的老板娘迅速攀谈起来，再转头走向他的时候手里多了两顶苏联时期的军帽。

他觉得Obi-wan在耍他。

现在他们走在红场的石板路上，双双顶着夸张的古老军帽，和周围那些模仿列宁，斯大林的街头艺术家相得益彰，都像是神经病。

“我曾经在巴黎杀了三个逃犯之后去花神咖啡厅喝咖啡，每次把杯举到嘴边的时候我都闻得见手指上的血味，它提醒着我为什么会到这里来...”

“但我不想让它也成为我日后回忆的主体，到巴黎是因为逃犯，阿姆斯特丹是因为毒`品，伦敦因为恐怖袭击...”

Obi-wan停下了脚步，Obi-wan转过头来看着他。

“那样就有点太可悲了，当然这不是我讨厌我工作的意思。”

他没有插话，他知道Obi-wan还没有说完。

“所以我都会在任务结束后做点别的事分神，比较好的那一种，Qui-Gon那次除外...”一带而过的往事，但语气和表情里不再有疼痛，Obi-wan甚至笑起来：“比如在花神咖啡厅喝咖啡，在伦敦眼给Cody和Rex写明信片...”

“比如在赌场的角落里吻你。”

没能料到的话题走向。

太过跳脱，也太直接了。

下意识的，他把那句话在头脑里又播放了一次，审核里面的语气，用词，确定这不是一句玩笑，确定自己没有听岔或听漏，确定句子里面的宾语是指带他自己。

Anakin不可置信地看向Obiwan。

没有捉弄的成分，因诚实而坦荡，Obi-wan平静地回望着他，表情无辜，仿佛不是话题的发起者。

“比如在赌场的角落里吻你。”

一瞬间血液涌上头，他觉得太阳穴通通直跳，心脏像是被揉成了团，又展开，再被揉成了团。

说点什么，Anakin，他在心里催促着自己，并在大脑的支配下张开了嘴，但却没能吐出半个音节来。

他小心翼翼的，裹在怀里珍视保护着的薛定谔的盒子，Obi-wan帮他打开，Obi-wan告诉他猫活着，像他一直以来希望的那样。

至此那些若有若无的关心，界限模糊的暧昧都不再是他的自我臆想和妄加的推断，Obi-wan赋予了它们意义。

Obi-wan在爱他。

“你是在说你爱我的意思吗？”他已经知道答案了，但他还是听见自己这样问。

“我以为我表达的相当明显了。”他的搭档在笑，表情柔和，抬起一只手抚摸他军帽边缘的发卷...

Obi-wan的手指冰冷干燥，他不由得一激灵，但没有躲开。

那一刻他确定自己也爱着Obi-wan。

并不是才有的认知，只是他擅长规避真实的感受；从小积累的经验，他越为在乎珍爱的，总是失去得越快，他不想再在宣告爱上谁的时候给谁带来坏运气，所以他用另外的概念解释他的心动，类似对于前辈的，闪闪发光的敬仰。

患得又患失，患失又暗戳戳地期待着得到，夹缝中生存久了，他总是外壳坚硬，高傲又冷漠。

但Obi-wan把他从夹缝里拽了出来，Obi-wan告诉他他也失去过很多，但一段时间过后太阳还能照常升起，盒子里的猫活着，他们还有彼此，庆幸遇到了彼此，十分走运地互相喜欢。

永远引领着他的，他的搭档迈出了第一步，正向他伸着手。

也是在那时，他发誓不会再像失去别人那样失去Obi-wan了，他会拼死保护他的。

他抓住了Obi-wan的手。

大跨步缩短他们之间的距离，他们吐出的白气交汇。他歪过头，给了Obi-wan一个真正意义的吻。

“我也爱你。”

同一瞬间，莫斯科的第一片雪落在他的脸上...

\--

脸颊冰凉的触觉在放大，他呻吟着睁开眼...

不是俄罗斯的雪，是Obi-wan，和他手里天杀的冰袋。

以及Obi-wan的公寓，Obi-wan的床。

也难怪梦里的寒冷那么真实可感了，Anakin有些艰难的转过头，看着点滴袋里的药液发愣，他完全不记得自己在什么时候被扎了一针；残存的，片段的记忆里，只有Obi-wan将他连拖带拽地带出机场，塞进不知道是什么车的后排座位，在他能感觉到的时候一直抱着他。

“你把Cody吓得半死，说什么也要送你去医院，但我猜你不想让Windu知道这件事，所以我把医生请到了这里来。”

Obi-wan当然懂他。

原来那是Cody的车。

“上面一致以为是黑帮结怨导致的混战，即使Windu知道你动过案件资料，但应该是归于巧合了，毕竟一对六...”Obi-wan停顿了一下，“Cody自然会保密，至于JFK的海关们，我相信我有说服他们不要乱讲...”

语气平淡冷漠，只在陈述，他想着也许Obi-wan还在生他的气，所以他重新闭上眼，自觉理亏地安静听着，期间Obi-wan用冰袋扫过他的脸颊和锁骨，实在有些冷，他只是皱起眉，并没有吭声。

直到那种刺痛的冰凉感离开他的身体，他听见Obi-wan在叹气，发觉床边的凹陷在消失，Obi-wan站了起来。

“你别走，我知道错了！”他迅速睁开眼睛，挺身抓住了Obi-wan的胳膊，动作幅度太大，弄得他又晕又疼，但好在Obi-wan停住脚步。

“老天，Anakin...”他的搭档听起来简直要崩溃了：“这是我的公寓，你认为我能到哪去？”说不上是愤怒还是什么别的表情，他看见Obi-wan弯下腰来，把他扯掉的针头推回了原来的位置，重新调了下点滴流速。

然后Obi-wan往他的肩上披了条毯子，他才发现自己上身赤裸，想必Obi-wan把他扔上床的时候还顺手脱了他的衣服，完美的流程，如果换一个情景的话。

他到底还在想些什么...

“好好坐着，我去拿药给你，医生说等你醒了就要吃的。”想到了什么，Obi-wan有点无奈的笑出来：“你总不会在我去厨房的半分钟内翻窗户跑出去杀人吧？”

有气无力的，让笑话也不怎么好笑了。

Anakin想着反正自己现在说什么都是错的，他只是把毯子裹得又紧了一点。

Obi-wan是直接把药片和水送到他嘴边的，有鉴于他一只手有伤而另一只手挂着水。看都不敢看Obi-wan，他乖乖地把药吞下去，哀叹自己现在的气势也太处在下风了...

他还是很不舒服，脑袋里嗡嗡直响，但有些话他一定要现在说，所以试探着，他抓住Obi-wan的手。

“Obi-wan...”

他的搭档在听，没有吱声。

“既然局里的人有过去监视，也许这次我们能搞到有用的信息...进而...捣毁sith集团什么的，你不要担心，他们不会再伤害你了...”

“谢谢你帮我挡着，不然以Windu的性格我肯定会被开除的...”

“对于擅自行动我很抱歉...”

“还有，昨天晚上酒吧，我不是...”

“Anakin...”

“你不会失去我的，Obi-wan。”

抢先一步，他知道这是问题的中心，Obi-wan所害怕的事，Obi-wan所需要的承诺。

患得又患失，患失又暗戳戳地期待着得到，所以好不容易再次得到的时候才会受宠若惊，近乎惊恐的保护着，他们都一样。都太害怕失去彼此了。

果然，他看着Obi-wan的眉头动了一下，平静的表象被撕碎，愤怒的，脆弱的，难过的情绪，从终于见光的缝隙里流露出来：

“你知道如果你的航班再晚一个小时也许Windu就会知道，你知道如果你当时揍了海关就是触犯了法律，他们会把你遣送回加拿大去，如果当时我没去你会怎么办？你肩膀上，那个逞英雄的战利品让他们觉得你在墨西哥犯了事然后逃出来，你在学校是这样学急救的么？把伤口弄感染烧到104℉我甚至叫不醒你，哪件事让你觉得你刚才的承诺很有说服力了？”

并不是个疑问句，Anakin老老实实地听着，他盯着手背上的输液管，他的手还抓着Obi-wan的手，持续好一会儿了，他们谁都没有动。

“...可之后我听见你在梦里叫我的名字，有好几次，我被不断提醒你做这些都是因为我，那让我甚至没有权利跟你发脾气了Anakin。”

软和下来的语气，在妥协，在主动和解，Obi-wan用另一只手托着他的脸，Obi-wan强迫他抬起头来与他对视。

“所以...谢谢你，Anakin。”

“...Obi-wan？”

“我说真的，谢谢。”

表情真挚，就不太有挖苦他的可能了，Obi-wan冲他笑起来。今天以来的第一次，温和的，已然原谅他的蓝眼睛带着笑意，Obi-wan的手指插进他的发丝，一下一下，温柔地按着他的头：

“谢谢你愿意冒挺大的风险去做了件保护我的事，惊人的行动力，即使我现在想来仍在后怕...但被这样爱我还是第一次体验，是非常诚惶诚恐的新鲜感了。”Obi-wan笑的弧度又大了点，“所以给我点时间，Anakin，让我习惯这种感觉，等我不再这么患得患失的时候，我会开诚布公，向你展示我更多的不安与恐惧，我会更加依赖你，我会需要你的建议、帮助和保护，有鉴于你对我来说不仅仅是有点意义而已。”

“...但在那之前，你也需要理解我的私心和保护欲...”

“...毕竟我也像你爱我那样爱你啊Anakin。”

他大概又在发烧了。

他觉得脸很烫，头比刚才更重了，Obi-wan的话让他口干舌燥，呆愣在原地不知道作何回复，还好他的搭档也没有给他机会，凑得更近了点，Obi-wan垂下眼睛看着他左肩的纱布，皱着眉深深地叹气，嘴里嘀咕咕的，好像自言自语：“一定很疼吧，没有麻醉药，要怎样的毅力才能把它缝上啊...”

下一秒Obi-wan闭上眼，他的嘴唇贴到纱布上。

一个有点荒诞的吻。

Obi-wan的动作很轻，小心又谨慎，他没有任何感觉。

但他的心却因此被巨大的，夸张的温柔填满了，Anakin觉得鼻头发酸，想着大概这就是Obi-wan所说的，那种诚惶诚恐的新鲜感吧。

他心下一动，似乎找回了点理智。

深吸一口气，调动全身的力量，他用手掰过Obi-wan的头，疯狂地吻了上去。

*

*

*

等他终于冲了澡再次走进卧室，Anakin已经蜷在被子里睡得很沉了，甚至在他把输液管拔下来的时候，连眼皮都没有动一下。

他盯着他看了一会儿。

终究柔软而年轻，和普通人一样有血有肉；并非刀枪不入，却想要一个人把所有东西都扛下来，所有人都保护住的，自不量力的小子。

Obi-wan发觉自己在笑，扶着床沿，他俯下身去在男孩的额头落下一个吻。

并不是真正意义上的解决了什么问题，只是漫长的一天，他们都被折腾得够呛，所以在上帝施舍的短暂平和里，他想着可以把一些事情推到明天再去面对。

非常偶尔的，饶过自己罢了。

他将手机打开，已读信息的一栏。连着三条都是Mace Windu的短信。

【Maul已经醒了，我们会根据医生的建议尽快开始审讯，下周一你飞去墨西哥城协助办案。】  
【叫Skywalker也一起去。】  
【以及我需要你明天过来解释下为什么94196的性`侵案现在归FBI在管了。】

逐一删除，他控制着大脑不去过多思考，像计划的那样，明天再去面对。

他的手指停在了再往前的，Anakin的短信。

【Yvonne Marian Hunt, tel: 646-539-8020】，读取时间显示为24小时前。

主观感觉上，有一整周那么长的，24小时。

倒不是对于体力上的考验，而是精神的过载，空间共身份的转换与情绪波动，也许是爱上年轻男孩的代价，他必须适应这种节奏与速度：

三天前他们互相告白，在莫斯科的红场接吻；两天前他将Anakin带到了他的公寓，让Anakin发现了他隐藏多时的小秘密；一天前他们因这个秘密在酒吧后门争吵起来，不欢而散...

Obi-wan将床上的毯子掀开，小心翼翼地钻进被子里，避开Anakin的肩伤，他将他的男孩抱在了怀里。

一天后的现在，他们重新回到他的公寓，一起躺在床上，终于能够好好睡一觉了。

无意识地，Anakin在他的怀里又蹭了蹭，直到整个头埋在他的胸前，那些自由散漫的卷发搔着他的下巴，他听见Anakin满意地哼了一声。

温柔的，被击溃的感觉。

除了把怀里的人抱得更紧一点，低头亲亲他的发旋以外，他也不知道还能怎么做了。

享受这一刻吧，Obi-wan。

因为他知道，明天一早，Anakin就会腰上别着配枪像什么事都没发生过的走进局里，带着惯常的冷漠表情，猛力拉开他工位的椅子风风火火地坐下，请求在下周一之前给他加一个案子填补空档，他一定会这么做的。

并非刀枪不入，却有最高的热情，绝对正义，有闪着光芒的自信的Anakin，他的男孩永远不会停下来的，就像他也不会从上一个失误里吸取多少教训，仍旧恼人的自不量力，天不怕地不怕。

他就是，爱他这一点吧。

Obi-wan觉得自己是真的困了。

在他眼前，迷迷糊糊，闪现出的是更年轻的Anakin的影子，有更浅的金色短发，面容稚嫩，也是他后来熟悉的这种冷漠傲慢，他竟分不清这是浅睡之际的梦境还是回忆了。

由它去吧。

\--

是怎么爱上Anakin的呢？

那早在Anakin所认知的他们的初次见面之前，早在Qui-Gon被Maul杀死之前，去年冬天，亚利桑那州的空军基地，他和Qui-Gon刚刚结束一项堪称漫长的卧底任务，那时他为了改变形象刮了胡子，头发染成黑色，穿得像个保险销售员，也难怪他的男孩之后对此毫无印象。

暴雨让他们偷来跑路的皮卡车进了水，为了尽快全身而退，凭借中情局的证件，他们躲进了附近的空军基地，却看到一个个慌张失措的地勤人员，和穿着雨衣等在外面，面容严肃的指挥官。

“这发生了什么事？”他小心翼翼地问。

“早上惯例出发的三架巡航机在古巴海域被击落了一架...”过分紧张，就忘掉了基本的保密政策，又也许是将他们默认成自己人，地勤人员慌张地解释：“剩下的两架本应在20分钟前降落，赶上了极端天气和信号干扰，现在收不到回应了...”

他和Qui-Gon对视了一眼，没有继续往前走，撑起伞，他们站到指挥官的后面，和众多地勤人员一起看着西南方的天空。

“也许已经坠毁了...”  
“那两架里，还有今天临时抓来上阵的小子，因为Brad那疯子昨天摔断了腿。”  
“可惜了，听说挺厉害的来着，今年的西点飞行课第一名...”  
“即使那样也...”

Obi-wan不自觉地咬住下唇，由此尝到的血腥味让他清醒了点，他抬头看看Qui-Gon，他的搭档也皱着眉头，却永远更沉得住气，一动不动地盯着前方的天空。

“对我们的士兵有点信心，Obi。”

他听见Qui-Gon轻声说。

突然，他看见地勤手中的雷达监控亮了起来。

有人开始欢呼，如梦惊醒，所有人像是猛然复活过来般的凑到一起敲击数据。也是这个时候，西南方的天空中切进一个黑点，穿越雷电，逐渐放大成一架巡航飞机，在所有人的注目下近乎平稳地降落地面，轮胎溅起地上的水，因湿滑而偏折，也还是在规定的范围内停了下来。

朦胧的雨雾里，他听见自己呼吸粗重，心跳咚咚咚地刺激着耳膜。

只有一架飞机。

“是Skywalker！老天，他可真他妈的行。”

那时他不懂这个名字后来给予他的意义，只是在Qui-Gon笑着说该把这孩子招到中情局的间隙里，他看见那个飞行员打开顶盖从飞机上跳下来，拒绝了地勤人员的伞，风风火火地扯着手套，在双手解放的瞬间一把摘下头盔，露出一张过分稚嫩的，嗔怒的脸。

金色短发瞬间被淋湿，男孩抓了一把头发，走到指挥官面前。

“我很抱歉，长官。”

“走了，Obi。”Qui-Gon已经在往主楼方向走，停机坪只剩两三个地勤人员在记录数据，一架飞机落地，两架坠毁，失去了继续等待的意义，避雨当先，所有人都大步往建筑物里跑。

他还站在原地，视线锁定20米外的男孩，叉腰站在雨中，衣服湿透，丝毫没有成功返航的自傲，而是因为没能保护住其他人在生气。

三个飞行员中最小的，甚至还没毕业的，日后他打听到，叫Anakin Skywalker的男孩。

“喂，”

似乎察觉到他的视线，Anakin朝他扬扬下巴，神情冷漠，充满挑衅。

和后来大众所知的他们的初次见面挺相得益彰的。

“你看什么看？”

-END-


End file.
